


Magnolia

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A dagger was a symbol to carve your own path. Hilda carved hers with Freikugel to stop a senseless sacrifice.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Magnolia

Gronder Field was a bloodbath. The chaos left dead and wounded, the grass and dirt slick with blood. There were swords, spears and bows lying in the dirt like a mockery of tombstones.

Healers and those with potions rushed to the wounded. Byleth found that all of her students were accounted for as she organized the field into a makeshift hospital. Still she was wary of the forests for any straggler enemy soldiers.

There was a pit in her stomach, when her students from the former kingdom asked if Dimitri was still alive. She did not know, and could not ease their worries. She could not ease her own.

There was only hope that Claude saw something after the battle. Byleth would glance at the sky.

She saw a familiar wyvern five minutes later and ran to meet the rider on the beast. Claude slid off, his face world-weary and shaken.

“A terrible class reunion, wouldn’t you say, teach?” His voice stumbled. “I nearly got the emperor but she fled.”

“What about Dimitri?” Byleth asked.

“I lost sight of him,” Claude said.

“I saw him,” Hilda’s voice said from behind them.

Byleth closed her eyes. She breathed out hard. She already knew what Hilda would tell them from the weariness in her tone.

She finally turned around when Claude made a strange, strangled noise in his throat. Byleth stepped back in shock.

Hilda had flung Dimitri across her shoulders. Dimitri looked pale from loss of blood. One of Hilda’s hands held him in place and the other clutched Freikugel, which was stained with blood. Her eyes shone with tears.

“He was going after the emperor,” Hilda said with a strained voice. “I knew he would get himself killed, walking around like this. So I took care of the imperial soldiers, and got him after he collapsed.”

“Ah – Hilda,” Claude got his voice back first, “To be honest I expected you to run.”

“Don’t tease me now, Claude, help me carry him!”

Byleth did so first, and decided now was of any time to left Hilda know something.

“Hilda, you’re amazing.”

“I know, professor!”

As soon as they got Dimitri settled on a makeshift bed Dedue found them. He gladly accepted the offer to go back to the monastery.

Soon, the army made it back to the monastery and Dimitri joined the other wounded in Manuela’s infirmary. Over the course of the next few days it seemed that at every hour there was a new person at his bedside, the majority of which were the former Blue Lions.

When Byleth and Hilda were able to visit Dimitri looked much better. He still could not stay awake for long, so Byleth and Hilda spoke quietly. While Hilda explained how she saved him Byleth caught sight of tears in her eyes.

“Dedue is very grateful to you, Hilda,” Byleth said when Hilda finished speaking. “I’m proud of you. You did good work.”

“See, now, that’s just it, professor. Work, I hated when I had to do it. I got all filthy and bloody. That’s why I’m crying.”

Byleth thought that Hilda’s acting was woefully unconvincing.

“If it bothers you that much,” Byleth said, “I’m sure you can find it in yourself to have one day without any work. Dedue would happily vouch for you.”

Hilda brushed away her tears and smiled.

“Thanks, professor, but honestly you and Claude would be hopeless without me. If we don’t get this war over with I’ll never have free time.”

“I can imagine.”

Byleth looked at Hilda fondly. It was clear she was not one to underestimate.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://blamedorange.tumblr.com/post/188279749463/verdant-wind-route-au-where-hilda-saves) fanart.
> 
> Partly inspired because my first route was Blue Lions and my friend's was Golden Deer. When I finished Golden Deer we both agreed that there should've been an option to save Dimitri. We also agreed that God Shattering Star is one of the best boss themes ever.


End file.
